You Can Think Pad
|design = 3D-model/texture |type = Technology |found = Classrooms |created = |added = Baldi's Basics Classic }} The You Can Think Pad is an educational tablet computer in Baldi's Basics, used to teach the Player some math (and possibly more subjects for the full game). Description The You Can Think Pad is a green tablet on a black background with a purple ellipse on the top left corner of it. It has an antenna on the top right corner of it. On the bottom left corner, Baldi appears on a small screen to the bottom left of it, but once a problem is answered incorrectly, his face switches to angry and he doesn’t show up when collecting any further notebooks. The song that plays during the first two sequences, titled "Learn", is a two-second loop. There is also a green keypad from the right with small purple buttons with numbers 0-9, letters C and -, and a big circle button with "OK!" text. Functions General Gameplay When the Player uses the You Can Think Pad, it has a question and an answer box, both of which are white. The answer box has text that says "ENTER ANSWER" in a light gray color. The Player has to enter an answer consisting only of numbers, and/or a dash (for negative amounts) into the box. If they solve the problem correctly by typing in the right answer, they get a green check on one of the three boxes off to the left. If they answer incorrectly, they get a red X instead. Upon getting all of the questions right, Baldi will comically say "WOW! YOU EXIST!". The last question of the first notebook is normal and can be solved, but the final question for the second notebook and every further notebook (except on Endless Mode) consists of a clumped amount of numbers, making it impossible to answer correctly. When the Player gets their first question wrong (which is inevitable as a result of the first impossible question found in the second book), the music will come to a halt, and Baldi's smile will slowly turn into an angry frown, before displaying one of two messages on the You Can Think Pad. Both of these messages are made to threaten or scare the Player, yet also inform the Player of Baldi's behavior. Nothing happens for a few seconds, then the game exits out of the You Can Think Pad. This is when Baldi starts chasing the Player, and the real game begins. In Story Mode, the next notebooks will still have the third impossible question, unlike the Endless Mode where only the second notebook has an impossible question. Intentionally failing a few notebooks will fling Baldi into an uncontrollable fervor where he moves abnormally fast for a few moments before gradually calming down and returning to his correct speed. Other Appearances * In Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash, the Player can still use the You Can Think Pad from two extra notebooks in the glitched areas. * In Full Game Early Demo and Kickstarter Exclusive Demo, the You Can Think Pad is unimplemented. Quotes Correct = |-|Incorrect = |-|Secret Codes = Trivia ;General * The You Can Think Pad is possibly a reference to the Lenovo ThinkPad and the Casio ClassPad. * Baldi stops moving while the Player uses the You Can Think Pad."Yeah... Baldi stops moving when you're in the You Can Think Pad, so ..." - Live stream archive 38:36~38:45 ;Baldi's Basics Classic * The You Can Think Pad had few amount of changes in updates until the classic version's update V1.4 and the full game: ** The pad lacked the number pad from its right side. ** It originally has a trademark icon at the end of its name: "You Can Think Pad™". Although it was removed in the latest update patch. *** The title's font color was purple rather than blue. ** At the beginning of the first (and second, in most cases) notebooks in update V1.2.2, Baldi said, "Now it's time for everybody's favorite subject, math!". However, in the 1.3 update, this only applies to the first notebook the Player collect. On the second notebook, this voice line is not used. * While update V1.3's under production, a joke teaser shows the pad with the text "We've updated our privacy policy.". * The Player can only put numbers in the answer, not letters and symbols (except for the hyphen used for negative numbers). ** In V1.3.2 and prior, it was possible to type decimal points/dots in the answer. But in V1.4 and up, it's no longer possible to type decimals unless the Player changes the code. * The 3rd glitched questions were made by overlaying 3 layers of randomized equations on top of each other."It's actually just three layers of randomized numbers on top of each other." - mystman12. June 29, 2018. Twitter * There will be new feature that related to You Can Think Pad called "You Thought Points" (YTPs) in the future update."First off, the You Can Think Pads will get a new feature, the ability to award You Thought Points (YTPs)! Depending on how quickly you solve the problems they present, you'll earn more YTPs. ... There will be other ways to earn YTPs as well, such as in field trips, or even through some characters!" - Kickstarter Update #3 - One week in! More new features and creating characters! * The You Can Think Pad marks -0 as wrong to questions such as 2 - 2, even though -0 is technically correct. * In V1.4.1 on mobile version, the "OK" button could be pressed, even though the answer box is empty. ** In V1.4.2 and the new versions on mobile version, it now can only be pressed when an answer box is filled. Glitches * In the [[Baldi's Basics Version 1.0|first version of Baldi's Basics Classic]], when using the first notebook, there is a bug causing the texts to still say "WOW! YOU EXIST!'" instead of the threatening messages when getting the questions wrong. Same applies to the second notebook, where this text got overlapped the problem text. Gallery Image Files = ;Buttons ;Normal 7-sharedassets2.assets-230.png 8-sharedassets2.assets-449.png 9-sharedassets2.assets-122.png 4-sharedassets2.assets-252.png 5-sharedassets2.assets-152.png 6-sharedassets2.assets-320.png 1-sharedassets2.assets-498.png 2-sharedassets2.assets-350.png 3-sharedassets2.assets-99.png C-sharedassets2.assets-429.png 0-sharedassets2.assets-457.png - -sharedassets2.assets-564.png ;Pressed 7-sharedassets2.assets-136.png 8-sharedassets2.assets-606.png 9-sharedassets2.assets-315.png 4-sharedassets2.assets-259.png 5-sharedassets2.assets-381.png 6-sharedassets2.assets-314.png 1-sharedassets2.assets-254.png 2-sharedassets2.assets-174.png 3-sharedassets2.assets-571.png C-sharedassets2.assets-386.png 0-sharedassets2.assets-124.png - -sharedassets2.assets-163.png ;Other Textures Check.png|The green check mark when the Player answers a question correctly. X.png|The red X that appears when the Player gets a problem wrong. YCTP2 NoButtons-sharedassets2.assets-341.png|You Can Think Pad with no buttons. |-|Screenshots = IGetHappierForEveryProblemYouGetRight.png|The You Can Think Pad in Baldi's Basics Classic. BaldisBasicsV3-screenshot4.png|The older version of the You Can Think Pad in Baldi's Basics Classic. Baldis-Basics-oldscreenshot2.png|Ditto. BaldisBasicsMobile-Screenshot2.png|The You Can Think Pad in the mobile version of the classic edition. BaldisBasicsMobile-Screenshot6.png|Ditto. BaldisBasicsMobile-Screenshot9.png|Ditto. BaldisBasicsMobile-Screenshot12.png|Ditto. |-|Merchandise = BaldiActionFigure-Final.jpg|The You Can Think Pad from Baldi's action figure. Youre Doing Fantastic! Mens T-Shirt.png|A t-shirt with Baldi holding the You Can Think Pad and his ruler. References Navigation ru:Планшет Category:Structures Category:Technologies